


Double Trouble

by Rocquellan



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud gets hit on by twins at a nightclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Square Enix
> 
> _Music-Carlos Santana/Rob Thomas-Smooth_
> 
> _Song indicated by /_

"Come on Cloud, its Reno's birthday party at the club, you gotta come!" Zack pleaded, his mouth set into a cute pout. He was in full puppy mode, his violet-blue eyes glossing over while widening slightly. He knew just how to get Cloud to do what he wanted even when his younger brother didn't want to.

"Stop giving me the kicked puppy look!" Cloud shouted, wishing Zack wouldn't use such expressions. He always felt sorry for him and after a while would give in…And Zack knew it… _shit_. "I'm not going to fall for it this time!"

Zack sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "Look, you'll be sixteen this weekend and I _know_ for a fact you aren't going to go anywhere; you're just going to bury yourself in your damn books like always."

"What's wrong with wanting an education?"

"What's wrong with enjoying yourself for one night?" Zack countered. Cloud was always at home, nose buried in some kind of book or on an educational channel…or out studying. _'Fuck he even plays Suduko. All I see is a bunch of squares and numbers.'_

Cloud sighed. "Zack…."

"Please Cloud? I so want you to be there. Besides, you could drive me home if I get wasted!"

Cloud couldn't argue with logics like that, Zack _is_ the wild, unpredictable one of the two anyways. He sighed once more. "What will we tell mom and dad?"

Zack gave him a wink. "Don't worry, I got it all worked out." Then he pulled his younger sibling upstairs to their room.

Saturday night came and Cloud stood watching Zack put two smaller bags into a larger duffel. He was wary about what Zack had chosen for him to wear because his brother of two years had kept it a secret. He honestly hoped it wasn't any fish-hook or accessory heavy material, he hated those.

Zack had told him to wear his normal baggy jeans and t-shirt because he had told their parents they were sleeping over at a friend's….. _Reno's of all people._ He followed his brother out the door after watching him grab the duffel from their bedroom floor.

"Mom, Dad, we're leaving!" Zack shouted when they walked past the living area. He could make out a wave from them both while they sat watching some tv.

"They're so gullible," Zack snickered when they were out on the front walkway.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "They're not gullible, they trust you you ass."

Zack pouted because Cloud was right. He knew they trusted him and he was taking advantage of that trust.

Just then a red sports car rolled up to the driveway and they both made their way over.

The passenger side window rolled down and Reno commented from around the steering, "Yo gorgeous, where the hell were you all this week. You know I get cranky without some ass yo."

Cloud watched Zack blush and he rolled his eyes. _'Great….just great.'_

"Get in the car beautiful…" And Reno opened the passenger door for Zack before gracing him with a glance. "Hey kid."

Cloud shot back a reply before climbing into the back. He scrunched his nose when Reno grabbed Zack by the hair and crashed their lips together.

"Will you two stop? I'm in the car!" Cloud hit the back of both seats with his fists, jarring the two passengers slightly. A flustered Zack was released and Reno shot him a glare, he stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

Reno then turned to Zack. "Remind me again why your pipsqueak of a brother is coming along to my party yo?"

"Reno, please don't start," Zack begged. He hated it when they fought because he loved them both a lot. They were both short tempered and tend to get on each other's nerve. "Just drive?"

Zack sighed when Reno flashed him a smile and gunned the engine. "I want to fuck you yo…." Then his blue eyes gazed at Cloud. "I'll tell you later while I'm fucking you up the ass."

"RENO!" Zack shouted wide eyed, not believing his boyfriend was using such words before his little brother.

Cloud stared at them both. What did they take him for, a virgin?

Reno drove off, much to Cloud's relief, but he quickly frowned when the redhead's hand left the steering wheel and kept travelling west….over to Zack's crotch.

Zack started squirming and Cloud sighed while rolling his eyes. He turned his head to look out the window. _'Great…just great.'_

The trio arrived at Reno's home a few minutes later. When they were inside the two bedroom apartment Zack threw the duffel on the couch and finally revealed what he had inside.

"This is yours," Zack smiled, handing Cloud a small shirt and a pair of leather pants. He opened both items up so they were in full view for his scrutiny.

' _Ok….low cut leather pants… tight button down shirt….No way.'_

"I'm not wearing this!" Cloud objected.

Zack pouted. "But you promised Cloud…why not?"

"You expect me dress so…trashy to go to a club?"

"Its normal club attire Cloud!"

"And what will _you_ be wearing?" Cloud asked defensively.

"Something that'll make me wanna fuck his cute little ass right in them pants yo….." Reno butted in while lighting a cig and taking a drag from the couch. Zack blushed all kinds of crimson.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Cloud asked incredulously, his blue eyes gazing at the faces of the other two.

Reno blew a puff of smoke into the air before replying seriously. "I can guarantee when I'm through with him he won't be able to walk, he'll need your help."

Cloud had seen evidence of that multiple times when Zack came home from Reno's, but his brother's boyfriend could fuck him into oblivion for all he cared…it's none of his business.

"Reno, Cut. It. Out. With the innuendos damn it," Zack hissed.

Cloud seriously wondered if Zack was so clueless to his own fooling around with guys. He might have loved his books, but he loved cock too and all those late nights he spent out 'studying'….. well, let's just say he was studying the male human anatomy.

"Whatever you say babes," Reno answered absently.

"Look Cloud….please?" Zack started again with the expression Cloud had come to hate. "The Jenova twins will be there."

Cloud's ears perked like a trained guard dog when he heard 'Jenova twins'. "Seriously?" the blond asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I know you like them, this could be your chance to meet one or both," Zack chimed.

That prospect seemed very engaging to Cloud, but he wondered if it was worth it to try. He had tried engaging one of the twins before at school-Sephiroth-and he was blown off and called a nerd. Most likely because he was in his reading glasses, the big wire rimmed one and at the time he was still in braces. The other twin, Gabriel had said he was scared Cloud's spikes might poke his eye out.

"I don't know…" Cloud looked at Zack wearily. "I mean…"

"No buts…" Zack argued. "The only way to know is to try. If they don't want to look at you when you're this sexy then their loss, you can do better." And he threaded his fingers lightly through spiky blonde locks.

Cloud smiled warmly. Zack did know how to cheer him up along with being a pain in the ass.

"You think so?" Cloud asked hesitantly, searching those violet/blue eyes for any hint of sarcasm or jest. Zack wouldn't know what hit him if he was jerking him around.

"I know so." Zack pulled him close and wrapped an arm around him soothingly. Cloud couldn't help but feel he could give up his life for his older brother. It was moments like these he was happy the other was around.

"You guys ready? Soon time to head out yo," Reno exclaimed, moving from his spot on the couch to disappear into his bedroom.

"Yeah, I'll try this thing." Cloud took the clothing and disappeared into the empty bedroom to change.

"Cloud!" Zack called fifteen minutes later, knocking on the door separating them. Cloud had locked it and had been in there for a while.

"What?" Cloud's angry, muffled response floated through the door.

"What's wrong? Let me see you," Zack shouted in reply. They were ready and Reno was grumbling, he didn't want to leave his brother behind.

A muffled no could be heard and Zack sighed. Cloud could be so difficult sometimes.

Reno walked over to Zack. "He still not coming out yo?"

"No Reno," Zack sighed.

"Don't worry sweet thing." Reno took out a small key and pushed it into the keyhole and turned. The door opened instantly. Both of them entered to see Cloud hugging himself and avoiding their gaze. His face was a bright crimson.

"Whoa!" Reno whistled, taking in the young blond. Cloud looked more edible than any whore Reno had ever bought. His leather pants were low cut, barely covering his pubic hair, clinging to the narrow muscle where his belly narrowed into his groin and accentuating the lean litheness of his hips. It looked like they'd been painted on, every dip and curve of his legs and sex revealed to Reno's hungry gaze. The shirt he was wearing clung like a second skin, hugging the wide sweep of his chest to stop just above the enticing dimple of his belly, the smooth and unmarred skin of which nearly brought Reno to full-blown attention.

Reno so wanted a taste of that ass, but….Zack would kill him if he tried.

"Wow, Cloud, you look hot!" Zack said wide eyed, more than a bit surprised Cloud had him nearly standing at attention. _'Stop it, he's your brother.'_ "You look great Cloud, lets go!"

Zack grabbed Cloud's arm in a bid to pull him away but the blonde quickly snatched it back, shaking his head in a negative gesture.

"Cloud come on….." Zack pleaded. "You look stunning and so beautiful…ask Reno."

They both turned eyes up on the redhead and noticed first thing the tent in his pants.

"I hope that's for me," Zack teased, raising one eyebrow at his lover.

"Yeah yo," came the quick reply. _'It's for both y'all tight ass if I can help it.'_

"Zack, this is too much," Cloud whined, turning himself around so he could look in the full length mirror along the wall. He was very self conscious in these types of revealing clothing and wished he didn't have to wear it.

Zack wrapped both arms around Cloud's waist and looked at his reflection in the mirror over his shoulder, eyeing his sibling from head to toe.

"Don't worry about what other people will think Cloud, I think you look amazing. I like you like this…very appealing."

Cloud couldn't stop blushing. "You think so? Thanks Zack."

"I do. Now let's go to the club and show them how to get down!" Zack cheered, all pumped and ready to go.

They all slipped on their shoes, and that is when Cloud came to fully appreciate what Zack was wearing. His brother had on clothing similar to his own, but in a different shade, with less skin showing. Still, he didn't need to show skin when the tight shirt and tight pants set off his hard muscles to perfection. Every movement caused a ripple of flesh that the clothing only emphasized, clinging to every inch of him from the hard width of his chest to the startling bulge of his groin and down the muscular length of his legs.

Cloud thought that Zack looked incredibly sexy, and he hoped he looked half as good.

Reno himself had on designer jeans that hung from his narrow hips like they'd been tailored for him, tight but not too tight, comfortable without sacrificing any of their excellent display of his round ass and long legs. The silk shirt he wore was untucked and half open to reveal glimpses of his pale, smooth chest. It dropped from his straight shoulders in smooth lines that followed the graceful curve of his back and draped against the lean expanse of his belly.

"Let's go," Reno instructed and they all filed out into his car.

The club was _alive_. Everywhere they turned people were dancing and gyrating to the upbeat music that was playing. Multicolored beams of light twirled and spun on the people on the dance floor, lending heavily to the party mood.

"Hey you two, gonna chat with the dj yo. Keep that ass tight sweet thing," Reno said before pulling Zack into a heated kiss. They pulled apart a moment later and Cloud was left with a flustered Zack. _'I swear these two…'_

The music was then cut and people stopped dancing. The dj announced the arrival of the birthday boy and everybody cheered and clapped. Reno was very popular in school and this was evident by the crowd that attended.

Reno stepped into the spotlight and took the mic from the dj. His red hair glistened in the light and his lips split into a bright grin.

"Let's get this party pumping yo, make it a bash y'all won't forget for a long ass time…" Reno started, addressing the crowd. "Wanna give a shout out to somebody that means a lot to me and help make this happen. Zackary Fair Strife, you the sweetest piece of ass ever yo!" Reno whooped before throwing the mic back to the dj and jumping off the stage. He made a beeline straight for the brunette and hefted him up in his arms while everybody cheered him on. The spotlight was on the three of them and Zack wrapped both arms around Reno's neck before burying his face in his shoulder. Cloud could tell he was really embarrassed and he nearly laughed.

"Yo Cloudy, gonna take big brother away for a bit, don't wait up for him." And Reno flashed the blonde a nefarious grin, one he knew meant Zack's ass might need a band aid later.

' _Great, I'm now down here by myself while they enjoy themselves.'_ Cloud's blue eyes looked around the dance floor at all the people mulling about and dancing. He spotted a few of Reno and Zack's classmates and scrunched his nose at the group. Those guys were real troublemakers.

Spotting the bar he decided something to drink was in order. He felt lonely without Zack and maybe a few drinks could help loosen him up. Walking up to the counter and squeezing his way between two patrons, he nodded at the bartender for service. The tall man with the 5 o' clock shadow and one fish eye gave him a wry look.

"Age," the bartender asked in a deep voice.

"Old enough," Cloud answered smoothly.

"Old enough doesn't get you drinks kid." And with that the man walked away.

"Hey, wait!" Cloud shouted after the man but he just kept on walking until he was out of sight.

' _Shit.'_ Cloud looked back out at the crowd.

"I believe you are in need of this?" a smooth voice asked from the right of his person, a cocktail dangling in front his face from the pale arm.

"You know I do not like crowds little brother," Sephiroth said dryly to his twin, his green cat like eyes gazing out at the crowd.

"I was told the red head's party would be a good one, relax yourself a bit." Gabriel took a sip of his drink, smirking into the bottle when Sephiroth let out an uncharacteristic sigh.

Gabriel had his long silver hair in a ponytail while Sephiroth allowed his to cascade down his back. They both received sultry looks from the women close to them but because of Sephiroth's obvious foul mood, they never approached.

"Look at all the pretty girls, I can't believe you're not thinking of having one," Gabriel said disbelievingly to his silver haired twin.

Sephiroth raised one elegant eyebrow at Gabriel. "When I see the one I want I will surely go for it."

Gabriel nodded his head in agreement. Just then the party was interrupted by said redhead.

Sephiroth barely paid attention to what was going on around him. When the guest of honor had mentioned his boyfriend and had bounded over, he watched the figure scoop the other into his arms. That's when the blond caught his eyes. Young, exotic features with the slender firm body of a god.

Sephiroth was mesmerized, and so was Gabriel. Both pairs of green eyes drank in everything about the youngn', from his gravity defying locks to the blue eyes so bright they were obvious in the dim light of the room. His lean hips exposed by the low leather pants that hugged tightly shapely legs almost had the brothers drooling. _'That's the one!'_

"I dare say Gabriel there's a feast for the eyes?" Sephiroth purred, his voice a sharp contrast from earlier clipped and angry words.

"Bait," Gabriel breathed almost reverently while gazing at the dance floor. He liked them young and feisty and the blonde seemed to fit the profile.

"Wait a minute." Sephiroth broke through Gabriel's dazed state when he touched his arm in question.

"That was Zackary Strife, right?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Yes it was," Gabriel answered quizzically, not getting the point.

He drew in a deep breath. "Cloud Strife."

"Who's Cl….?" Gabriel's eyes widened when realization hit him. The yellow hair, the nerdy glasses, braces…mocking the blonde because of his looks. Was it really the same boy? This Adonis was the ugly duckling that approached them at school?

"Yes it is," Sephiroth answered as if reading the other's mind.

A smirk came over both their faces. One thing was already established…Cloud liked them.

Gabriel voiced his plan. "I'll approach from the left and you approach from the right."

And with that they both went in opposite directions towards the bar, eyeing their prey like a tiger.

Cloud followed the arm up to the owner's face and he almost ran away. _'Se…Sephiroth! Or was it Gabriel?'_

"I take it you need a drink?" Cloud blushed. This was Sephiroth, he knew them well enough to know the smooth talking, more reserved of the two is Sephiroth and the other Gabriel.

"I…."

From the left Gabriel's voice rung in his ears. "Speechless?"

Cloud managed to catch himself before he said anything stupid….like what they were doing here, it was rather obvious. He took the drink from Sephiroth's arm and downed it in one go.

"That's a good boy," Gabriel purred, running his hand through soft blonde locks. Cloud felt heady because Sephiroth was lightly running a thumb across his cheek, causing him to shiver at how good both touches felt. He pursed his lips when he brought his head back down, the liquor burned.

Gabriel peaked at the front of the leather before putting his hand on Cloud's exposed stomach, feeling him shiver at the touch while Sephiroth had a hand on the small of his back.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked surprised. He wasn't expecting them to be so forthcoming so soon. He didn't mind too much their pace though, he did like them both after all.

"What shall you say about a dance with such exquisiteness?" Sephiroth threw the question at Gabriel.

"Is it alright if we have a go at the dance floor?" Gabriel turned to Cloud.

"Um, yeah…sure." Cloud was nervous while being led to the dance floor by both hands but he took a deep breath and relaxed. He figured he might never get another chance like this. What if Monday at school they both decided they didn't want to have anything to do with him? They had blown him off before and such an opportunity was hard to pass up.

They found a spot on the dance floor and Cloud found himself sandwiched between the two. Cloud looked up into stunningly beautiful features, he was always amazed at how handsome the twins were and he fantasized lots of time about how touching them and having them touch him would feel. The reality was way better than any wet dream. Sephiroth stood behind him with both hands on his hips, pulling back so he could feel how hard he was against his backside. The blonde couldn't help the shiver that travelled up his spine. Gabriel was at the front with both arms wrapped around his waist and he had his hands holding the fabric at Gabriel's side with his face buried in his chest. He wanted the night to last forever while they swayed to the slow music that was playing.

After the second song and much rubbing up against each other, the music changed to a more upbeat tempo and Cloud found himself moving along with it, inadvertently pushing back into Sephiroth while rubbing against Gabriel.

_/Man its a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone  
But you stay so cool  
My mu equita my spanish harlem mona lisa  
Your my reason for reason  
The step in my groove_

There was something so entrancing about the music Cloud found himself harder than ever and just wanting more, wanting the night to go further and he knew the twins did too because they were so hard for him, so needy and they both were beginning to slowly lose their composure.

_/And if you say this life aint good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Cause youre so smooth_

Gabriel licked the shell of his ear while Sephiroth's hands found themselves rubbing along his crotch. Cloud couldn't help the moan that left his lips. Luckily the multi colored flashing lights were obscure enough to partially hide what they were up to or Cloud would have died of embarrassment, not to mention the other people on the dance floor was doing their own thing and he didn't see anybody paying them any attention.

_/And just like the ocean under the moon  
Well thats the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth  
Gimme your heart make it real  
Or else forget about it_

Their bodies moved in sync to the music and Cloud knew he was ready, so ready for the silent promise given by their wanton behaviors. He wrapped one leg around Gabriel and allowed him to lead for a few movements before rebounding back into Sephiroth. This was getting unbearable.

_/Ill tell you one thing  
If you would leave it would be a crying shame  
In every breath and every word I hear your name calling me out  
Out from the barrio you hear my rhythm from your radio  
You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow  
Turning you round and round_

"Ready to go?" Sephiroth whispered in his ear and Cloud nodded his head. The three of them headed for the exit and Cloud walked between them, afraid his obvious arousal would be seen by somebody.

The music faded completely when the trio walked across the street to Sephiroth's car, deciding that the twin's place was as good as any for what they were about to do.

When they reached the parking garage they approached the silver Honda Civic Sephiroth had been known to drive to school. There was the sound of the alarm being automatically disengaged and Gabriel opened the door for the blonde.

Cloud was about to get in, having one foot inside the car when he stopped short. There was Reno's car, rocking almost violently a few vehicles down. He smiled to himself and hopped into the back seat with Gabriel climbing in after and closing the door.

They pulled out of the parking lot and onto the semi-busy street. Cloud was a little nervous, but not too much, since he had wanted this for awhile now. He gazed at the fluent silver hair showing from in front the driver's seat, wondering what it would feel like to run his fingers through it. Suddenly, a hand was on his torso, lightly rubbing the expanse of flesh before sliding down to his groin. He looked into Gabriel's cat-slit, green eyes, committing to memory every detail of the man's fair features, from the tall sweep of his smooth forehead to the delicately chiseled curve of his jaw. With his high, hollow cheeks, his full lips, and his patrician nose combining with the cat-like cast of his eyes, Gabriel was all feline beauty and slinky, enticing seduction. They kissed and Cloud moaned low into the back of his throat, loving the feel of it all. Gabriel's touches became a little more frantic and all he could do was hold on to the other as if his life depended on it.

Sephiroth took periodic glances through the rear-view mirror, watching the two go at it. He was hard for the blonde and watching Gabriel bring forth such expressions from such exquisite features only caused him to not be able to keep his gaze away. He knew he had to keep his eyes on the road, it was imperative for safe traveling and he tried his best. His heart skipped a beat when Gabriel buried his face into Cloud's neck and the blonde's back arched with his head thrown back and his mouth open in a gasp while his eyes were squeezed shut. He was so damn sexy it was by the grace of Gaia he didn't pull over to the soft shoulder and jump in the back. Luckily it wasn't a very long drive to their home and he pulled into the shadowed driveway some time later.

Cloud was breathing hard by the time he realized the car had parked. His erection was incredibly hard and he couldn't wait to get inside. Gabriel had tasted of liquor but it wasn't strong and the taste made him heady, he couldn't wait to start with Sephiroth. Jumping out of the back, Cloud noticed the house was deserted. There was no porch light or any light at all in anywhere else of the house. He was happy for that, it meant he could scream. Sephiroth had got out and opened the left door for him while Gabriel got out the right. He was only a little surprised when Sephiroth pushed him against the car door and immediately starting kissing his lips while pressing himself into him.

Sephiroth didn't know why but he just had to taste the blonde right there, so he caressed his lips with his own, loving the feel of it. He had waited long enough and the need was great. When he pulled back and searched the fair features Cloud's eyes were closed with a contented look on his face. He looked like an angel.

Cloud was led towards the house by his hand, which was held by Sephiroth. They waited a second outside while Gabriel went in to turn on the lights. He figured they didn't want to turn on the porch light and have people see them with him, which was a little disappointing. Suddenly a soft thumb was running along his bottom lip and Sephiroth whispered in the semi-dark.

"We would not want our mother to find out we brought you home, she forbids us from bringing anybody home anymore."

Cloud was relieved they weren't hiding him from people per say, but now he was curious as to why their mother would not want them to take anybody home.

Cloud turned his eyes to the silver hair shining brightly from the light of the moon, it was beautiful. "Why?"

"The last girl we brought home ran from the house naked."

Cloud didn't want any more explanation than that. He was in for a treat.

Sephiroth lips upturned at the corner slightly, he could tell Cloud was happy with that response.

' _Ow, shit!'_ There was the sound of something crashing coming from the house before the lights suddenly came on. Sephiroth pulled Cloud inside with him and closed the door. Cloud had let go of his hand and had made his way over to Gabriel who was sitting on the couch rubbing his right leg.

"Are you ok?" Cloud asked concerned.

Gabriel looked into those wide, ocean blue eyes and smiled. "I'm fine." Then he placed a quick kiss on the blonde's lips. "Let's go upstairs, shall we?"

The three of them headed up the stairs and made their way towards the last door down the hall. They entered and Cloud noticed the room was huge. There was a big bed in the middle and a few furniture decorated the place. It didn't seem fit for any of the twins to live in by themselves since it was especially sparse. It looked like a guestroom.

Sephiroth pulled Cloud's shirt over his head while Gabriel worked his leather pants off and the blonde couldn't help but shiver from the light touches. He was incredibly sensitive because of all the things they did earlier.

Gabriel led Cloud over to lie on the bed while Sephiroth hurriedly undressed. He found an elastic band and pulled his hair into a loose ponytail before going over to Cloud who was watching them both from under lidded lashes.

"Anything you want to tell us before we start?"

"No, I'm up for anything," Cloud answered, not able to take his eyes away from the huge semi-hard length between Sephiroth's legs.

Sephiroth settled himself between Cloud's parted legs and sucked the throbbing cock into his mouth, watching Cloud thrust his hips in a fervent motion at the onslaught.

Gabriel had unclothed himself and climbed on the bed beside Cloud, watching his wanton expression from what Sephiroth was doing to him. He immediately swallowed the moan that was leaving his lips by kissing him while pulling and pinching a hardened nipple between his fingers.

Cloud kept writhing in pleasure, his mind a haze from both combined skilled tongues working his body over. Sephiroth licked and sucked him to the edge of consciousness and back while Gabriel used nimble fingers on his body like a harmonica. It was too much but at the same time never enough. Sephiroth had a finger circling his ass and he tried pushing back on it, but Sephiroth never allowed it to go inside. He whimpered when the older twin allowed his cock to slip free of his mouth.

"He's ready, pass the lube Gabriel," Sephiroth instructed, making sure he was well oiled before pushing a lubed finger inside Cloud. The blonde moaned a happy little sound and he ad another finger. By the time the third finger was in Cloud had both legs up to his chest and little mewling noises leaving his lips.

Gabriel pushed two of his fingers inside Cloud's mouth and made him suck them, a prelude to him sucking on something a lot bigger.

Sephiroth suddenly flipped Cloud, rolling him over so he was on his back while Cloud sat on top him.

"Fuck yourself on me Cloud," Sephiroth purred, looking into those hazy blue eyes and that angelic face.

With slow, steady movements Cloud lifted himself up, used one hand to line up Sephiroth's cock with his entrance before lowering himself. Sephiroth's length was fat and he took every agonizing inch in stride, he didn't want to tear his own ass after all. By the time he was fully seated he was panting, allowing himself to adjust to the size. Sweat rolled from his brow down the expanse of cheek before making small trails down the middle of his chest.

Sephiroth could feel the heat coiling inside him from the tightness that gripped him like a vice, causing him to want to move and thrust up inside the blonde, but he refrained. He didn't want to hurt Cloud and if he wasn't ready he would wait.

Cloud whimpered when Gabriel grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. He automatically parted his lips to cry out and that's when he felt Gabriel's cock inside his mouth while he was instructed to suck on it. In a few moments he was riding Sephiroth while blowing Gabriel and he'd never felt anything so ecstatic before in his young life.

"That's it Cloud, faster," Sephiroth purred, gripping his hips and bruising the delicate, soft skin while helping him to move at his desired pace on his length, he couldn't get deep enough to satisfy his hunger for Cloud. He was being pushed more to the edge by the sight of Gabriel just fucking that dainty little face like his life depended on it, greedy for more of that talented tongue. Cloud's jaw dimpled with his sucking motion and his entire body was flushed a bright pink, from his face down to his toes while his sinewy body twisted and curved on his hip. Sephiroth grabbed the boy's dripping length and stroked, causing more anguished cries to escape around Gabriel's cock.

Cloud felt his release drawing near and he started moving a little more erratically, not seeing any other way to explain what he was feeling. He angled himself so his prostate was being hit on every thrust while suckling the head of Gabriel's cock, loving the taste and the feel of it all. The knowledge that he was pleasuring them both sent him into a euphoria he had never previously known. When the older twin started to stroke him he couldn't hold it in any longer and after a few strokes, he released Gabriel with a cry and shot his seed all over Sephiroth's stomach, breathing hard and feeling spent.

Feeling the muscles in Cloud's body tense and constrict with his release Sephiroth couldn't help but release himself, a low groan of pleasure escaping his throat while he coated Cloud's inside with his seed.

Cloud fell over on top Sephiroth, his fluid mixing between their bodies. But just as he was about to close his eyes he yelped when he felt his whole body being lifted from off Sephiroth. He was turned on to his back while looking up into feral, lust lidded green eyes.

"Forgot about me Cloud?" Gabriel teased, pulling him into a kiss. "Get up, I like to fuck doggy style."

Cloud turned on his stomach before getting on his knees. He placed both hands behind him and pulled his ass cheeks apart, feeling Sephiroth's semen running out of his body. "Like this?"

"You're a cock tease Cloud, anybody ever tell you that before?"

"All the time," Cloud answered huskily. "You gonna fuck me or what?"

Gabriel smirked. "You're gonna get it Cloud." And with those words he wasted no time and was inside the blonde in a heartbeat, using his brother's semen as lubrication.

Cloud bit the pillow to stifle his moans while Gabriel pounded inside him, making sure to hit is prostate and causing his entire body to quiver with need. Gabriel had his back pressed to his chest with both feet between his own legs and his body. It felt just as good as it did with Sephiroth, but he was happy this time around he wasn't doing much work.

"Sweet Shiva…" Cloud moaned. He wanted more and he got it when Gabriel was about to cum, feeling him slam himself so hard inside him he toppled over and screamed.

With a flood of semen seeping out his ass, Gabriel flipped Cloud over and started deepthroating him, bringing him quickly to another intense orgasm. With both feet tied behind his head while his legs rested on his shoulders, Gabriel listened to Cloud scream his orgasm before relaxing into a boneless heap.

Sephiroth was hard again, had been since the other two started. But he decided if nothing else Cloud needed time to recover, two intense orgasms were enough for one night…there's always tomorrow.

"That felt amazing," Cloud sighed contented, draping one leg over Gabriel while Sephiroth hugged him from behind.

"You are amazing Cloud," Gabriel murmured.

A purr came forth from the blonde's lips when he felt a hand threading lightly through his hair and massaging his scalp. He felt warm and fuzzy, thoroughly fucked and satiated. He couldn't believe that after what had happened at school he would have gotten the chance to sleep with either one of them. It was like a dream come true.

"If this is a dream, don't wake me," Cloud muttered sleepily. He could have sworn he heard the ringing of a phone, but before he could analyze his surrounding darkness overcame him.

Reno's car….

Reno carried Zack bridal style all the way out to his car. The brunette was totally embarrassed and kept his face hidden the entire time, ignoring the cat calls he and Reno were attracting.

They reached the car and that's when Reno decided to let him stand and as soon as the car door was opened, Reno shoved him into the back.

"Reno, what are you….? Reno goddamnit!" Zack cursed when Reno flipped him over roughly so he was on his stomach. He knew when Reno was horny he would get no reprieve, and his ability to keep up with his stamina was one of the reason they've been together for the past two years.

Straddling his lover's hips, Reno reached over to the dashboard compartment and started rummaging around inside. He started a string of curses when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

Zack peeked at the front of the car. "What is it?"

"Where's the fucking lube yo?"

Zack smiled. "You emptied it last time, remember?"

"Fucking shit, what the hell am I gonna fuck you with then?" Reno asked disbelievingly. He never runs out of lube! It was like a code of law for the redhead. Reno rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I hid a tube under your seat," Zack grinned, his violet blue eyes glinting mischievously.

"I fucking love you yo," Reno stated before placing a kiss of approval on the brunette's cheek. He reached under the driver's seat and pulled out the small bottle. "Now, where were we?"

Reno didn't bother taking Zack's clothes off. He used a hand to pull the waist of the pants down until his lover's ass was exposed. He used said hand to part the firm ass cheeks before squeezing a dollop of lube on to the puckered hole.

Zack was hard, ready for whatever his lover would throw his way. He whimpered when one, then two fingers started stretching him, preparing him for what was to come.

"Reno…hurry," Zack moaned, loving the feel of the fingers and wanting more. He wasn't disappointed when suddenly Reno was inside him, buried to the hilt with a low moan leaving his throat.

"So damn tight yo," Reno hissed after the first few thrusts. He had a hand in Zack's hair, pulling his head back so he could see the wanton expressions on his lover's face. The pink heart shaped lips were parted in a moan while the soft skin was flushed a bright red. Zack's eyes were closed with his brow knitted in concentration and a few beads of sweat forming on the baby soft skin.

"Fucking perfect," Reno muttered while fucking Zack in a way that caused his balls to rub against the soft flesh of his ass. Zack gripped him like a vice, milking him of the pleasure that travelled from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. They both were shaking with need and Reno bit Zack on his exposed neck, drawing a hiss from his sweet lips. "Just the way you like it, right baby?"

"Sweet Gaia Reno," Zack moaned, pausing to let out a howl when his prostate was hit particularly hard. Reno knew just how to work his body, leaving him satisfied and always wanting more. He could feel every inch of that rock hard cock he loved so much while pushing himself back a bit to meet Reno's thrusts, moving their hips in tandem. His length rubbed against his pants while they moved and the small action only caused his state of bliss to heighten. If this went on the way they were he would be cumming soon, and judging by the way he's acting so would Reno.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh along with loud moans, whimpers and cries permeated the car. Anybody passing by would have known what they were doing, especially since the car rocked with the force of their union.

Feeling his balls tighten Reno sped up his pace and a few thrusts later he found himself with his head thrown back, colors exploding behind his closed eyes with his orgasm. His body shook violently while a litany of curses left his lips reverently. Riding out the wave of his orgasm, Reno allowed himself to fall on top Zack's back, breathing hard while placing light kisses on the back of his neck.

"How you wanna cum baby?" Reno asked huskily, licking the shell of Zack's ear and causing his lover to shiver.

"Blow me."

"With pleasure."

Reno eased himself off Zack, but before the brunette could move he took a handkerchief from the front of the car and folded it a few times before places it by Zack's ass. Then he made him sit up so he was on the hand kerchief. He didn't want him messing up his car or himself.

"Better yo?"

"Yeah, thanks Reno," Zack smiled. Because of his personality the redhead was gossiped to be heartless and cold, but Zack knew his lover was one of the kindest people he knew…in his own way.

Reno slid to the side and removed Zack's pants completely to reveal his throbbing erection. Zack was dripping precum at the tip and Reno stuck his tongue out and licked it clean, causing Zack to let out a low guttural moan. Zack opened both his legs wide before draping one over his shoulder, shamelessly thrusting his hips forward.

Reno teased the head, licking it mostly while Zack whimpered and begged for him to do more. He gave in when he saw the need was great and Zack was becoming agitated.

Looking up into those captivating eyes, Reno muttered, "Take it easy yo, I'll take good care of you."

Reno swallowed him all the way to the base and Zack couldn't tear his eyes away. He fisted tightly a lock of the red hair, pushing and pulling on Reno's head to go at the pace he desired. He always liked to watch Reno go down on him, the way his pink lips and dexterous tongue would massage the flesh or tease the slit.

Reno nipped the head lightly before deepthroating Zack once again, smiling at the hiss of pleasure that left his lover's lips.

"I'm gonna cum Reno, shit!" Zack cried out and in a moment of unadulterated passion, he opened both his legs up so they were resting on the headrest of the front passenger and driver's seat while Reno sucked him off as hard and fast as he could.

Blood pounded in his ears while colors exploded behind his eyes. Zack's body shook with the force of his release and the fact that Reno wasn't letting go, he was still sucking while his body bucked and twisted at his orgasm only made it that more powerful.

Zack's cry was ear splitting, but Reno didn't mind. He preferred to the see the fruits if his labor than be told about it, and he passed the test with flying colors every time. Sucking the last of Zack's sperm down his throat Reno allowed the softening cock to slip from his mouth while licking his lips in a sultry manner.

"Delicious yo!"

Zack groaned. "My muscles are protesting right now."

"Want me to carry your sweet ass back inside?"

"No! Just no Reno. You've embarrassed me enough by carrying me out."

Reno smirked while a hand travelled teasingly up the ripped ab.

"Where's Cloud?" Zack asked suddenly while looking at Reno.

"I don't know yo, want me to go check on him while you rest beautiful?"

"Yeah, I'd just like to know he's ok." Zack tried to stifle a yawn.

"Rest, I'll turn the ac on low." And with those words Reno kissed Zack's crown, seeing the angelic smile that captured his heart the first time they met.

Reno stood at the side of the club, dialing a number he knew by heart.

"Yo cuz…" he answered after the line connected. "Sweet thing wants to know his brother's ass is alright."

There was a pause, then a few muttered words on the other end of the line.

"You're not hurting him, are you?" Reno asked, a hint of concern in his voice. He made a sigh of relief when he was assured Cloud was alright. "Good, just don't handle him too roughly yo, I think he's more delicate than Zack."…. "He's not yo? Whatever, just get his ass home or I'll release both y'all baby pictures to the school Monday morning." And with that Reno hung up, a smirk on his face.

To tell the truth he was ready for round two.


End file.
